goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Mater
"Dad gum!" : —One of Tow Mater's catchphrases : Voice: Kidaroo Wikipedia has an article related to: Mater (Cars) Tow Mater, simply known by his surname Mater '''(also known as ''Sir Tow Mater'''), is a tow truck, Lightning McQueen's best friend, Holley Shiftwell's best friend and boyfriend, and the owner of the local junkyard in Radiator Springs. He is a major character in the ''Cars series, and serves as the main character and protagonist in Cars 2, in contrast to his supporting role in Cars ''and ''Cars 3. Mater also has a series of short films based on him, called Cars Toons: Mater's Tall Tales. Creation and development Mater's namesake is Douglas "Mater" Keever, who the Cars staff team met while researching for the film.1Mater's voice and vocal patterns are inspired by Harley Russell from Erick, Oklahoma, who the Pixar team met on the real-life Route 66.2Some of his catchphrases, such as "Git-R-Done!" and "I don't care who you are; that's funny right there!" are phrases commonly used by Mater's voice actor, Larry the Cable Guy. Larry the Cable Guy spent time with Harley Russell when researching the role. Mater's physical appearance is based on a 1951 International Harvester boom truck, a vehicle that was used in mine shafts in Cherokee City, Kansas.3 Additionally, the Cars Rev'd Up DVD released in 2006 describes Mater as inspired by a 1957 Dodge truck. One of Mater's signature talents is his claim of being the the world's best backwards driver, a trait inspired by Route 66 Assocation president Dean Walker, who is known for his ability to twist his feet around and walk backwards.4 In Cars, when Lightning McQueen wakes up after accidentally ripping up the main road of Radiator Springs, he is greeted by Mater. McQueen almost succeeds in tricking Mater into releasing him, but Sheriff arrives before Mater is able to. After McQueen is escorted to his trial, he is required to have a lawyer, but he does not have one. Mater volunteers to fill the role, but they do not win the trial, and McQueen is sentenced by Doc Hudson to community service, in which he must repave the destroyed road with a machine called Bessie. When McQueen is introduced to Bessie, Mater is ordered to hook McQueen up. However, Mater removes his parking boot prior to hooking him up, giving Lightning an opportunity to speed away. However, he shortly runs out of gas, and he is returned to the town After speaking to Mater about his sentence, Lightning finds a loophole, in that the quality requirements of the road were never established, so Lightning rushes the road, creating a bumpy mess. Mater excitedly claims to be the first one on the new road, but as he drives along, he bumps up and down, losing nuts and bolts in the process Insulted by the quality of the road, the townspeople scold McQueen, but Doc chooses to settle the matter by challenging Lightning to a one-lap race around Willy's Butte. Confident in his ability to win, Lightning accepts, and the race takes place. Once it starts, however, Mater and the others are surprised when Hudson remains stationary as Lightning speeds off. However, McQueen fails to round the final turn, and he speeds off-course and into a cactus patch, which Mater then fishes him out of with his tow hook. Lightning tears up the road and starts over, and the next day, Sheriff orders Mater to watch the prisoner while he is away. Mater pledges his allegiance, but when night falls, Mater takes Lightning Tractor Tipping. Mater demonstrates how to play the game by tipping tractors one by one, but when Lightning tries, he revs his engine and tips all of the remaining tractors simultaneously. The two laugh until they learn the noise has attracted Frank, the dangerous red combine. The two barely manage to escape the field with their lives, but forget to close the gate. On the drive home, Lightning talks to Mater and realizes that, for the first time, he has made a friend. The two discuss various things, such as Lightning's crush on Sally Carrera, and how Mater claims to be the world's best backwards driver. He demonstrates this ability by driving around the town and narrowly avoiding a series of obstacles, with assistance from his rear-view mirrors. Sally, overhearing their conversations, Sally offers Lightning a place in the Cozy Cone Motel. The next day, when McQueen returns from a drive with Sally in Tailfin Pass, he is greeted by Mater, who hurriedly informs them that is anyone were to ask of their whereabouts the night before, they were out smashing mailboxes. Mater is followed by a group of tractors that come stampeding through Radiator Springs, and the townspeople attempt to round them up, while Mater is scolded by Sheriff. The next morning, the Radiator Springs residents awaken to a completed road, with McQueen nowhere to be found. Assuming he left, the townspeople reminisce of him. However, Lightning arrives and disproves their claims, and Lightning, wanting assistance for his big race, calls upon his friends to help prepare him. With a new appearance, Lightning and the Radiator Springs residence enjoy a cruise night, which is interrupted when the press arrive and take McQueen away to the race. As they leave, Kori Turbowitz thanks Doc for calling them about McQueen's whereabouts, and everyone goes to sleep, with Mater reflecting on how he did not receive the opportunity to say goodbye to him. Doc is left alone in the streets, feeling guilty. At the tie-breaker race in Los Angeles, Lightning finds it difficult to concentrate due to reflecting upon memories of his friends. However, Lightning is excited when he finds that Mater and his other friends have come to serve as Lightning's pit crew, with Mater in charge of holding the pit stop flag. Mater also receives his wish of being able to say goodbye. Although Lightning loses the race, his good sportsmanship leads Tex Dinoco to offer him the Dinoco sponsorship, and while he declines, he asks for Rotor Turbosky to give Mater a ride above Radiator Springs. During his ride, Mater finds McQueen and Sally about to kiss by the Wheel Well Motel, and he starts to tease them about their relationship. In Cars: The Video Game, Mater is the announcer for the Radiator Springs Grand Prix in McQueen's dream. After Lightning wakes up and speaks to Lizzie, as well as a group of Mexican and British cars, he visits Mater, who he wakes up and asks to go Tractor Tipping. The two leave for Frank's fields, and Mater jokingly accuses McQueen of being scared of Frank. In the Tractor Tipping event in story mode, players take control of Mater throughout all seven levels. When Lightning returns back from his third Piston Cup race, he visits Mater during the night, and Mater gives Lightning a lesson in backwards driving. McQueen is able to master this ability, and when players perform the maneuver, they will earn a number of Bonus Points based on how long they drive backwards for. After the race, Mater attempts to spell Lightning's name backwards, and calls him Mr. Gintil, leaving McQueen confused, as, when spelled forward, it spells Litnig. Shortly after this, when Lightning is driving near the Rustbucket Stadiumin Ornament Valley, he finds Mater repeatedly ramming into a stack of crates and tires. When questioned, Mater explains he is practicing for the Rustbucket Race-O-Rama, a demolition derby race between him and his cousins. One of them, named Tommy Joe, drives up, and Mater introduces him to Lightning. Tommy Joe greets him by bumping into him, which Mater explains is his way of saying hi. While McQueen is offered a spot in the race, he decides to sit out. In the event, the player controls Mater in the twelve-lap race. Mater wins, and gives his prize of one boost tank to McQueen. In the Radiator Springs Grand Prix series of races between Lightning and Chick Hicks, Mater is one of television announcers, alongside Darrell Cartrip. When Lightning returns from winning the final race of the Piston Cup season, he takes a drive with Mater, Sally, and Doc. In Cars: Radiator Springs Adventures, the player controls Mater during the Tow the Line minigame. In this game, Mater must collect tow hooks around the impound lot in order to tow his cousins, while avoiding hitting one of the towed cousins and steering clear of fences. Once the minigame is completed, Mater's Legends Race event is unlocked. Mater is also seen during the cut-scene of Fill 'Er Up, when he comes into Flo's V8 Café as Lightning's first customer. He also appears during the mini-game, as one of the café patrons that the player must provide service to. Mater stars as the lead role in the short Mater and the Ghostlight. One night, Mater decides to play pranks on his friends in Radiator Springs, including scaring Lightning at Flo's V8 Café. While teasing McQueen, Mater exclaims that Lightning looks like he has seen the Ghostlight. Sheriff warns Mater not to mock the Ghostlight, and tells a story about the mysterious creature. He explains how the Ghostlight is a blue, translucent glowing orb that haunts Radiator Springs, and which particularly dislikes the sound of clanking metal (that's what angers the Ghostlight). Sheriff recalls the tale of a couple that got lost in Carburetor County, and all that was found of them was two out-of-state license plates. Following his story, everyone wishes Mater goodnight and they return home, leaving Mater alone in the night. Mater, scared by Sheriff's tale, begins nervously driving home. When he arrives at his garage, he is spooked by a blue light resembling the supposed appearance of the Ghostlight, but he is relieved to find it is only a Vroomaroundus Bugus. Just as Mater begins to relax, he notices another blue light, this time immediately behind him. Panicking, Mater frantically drives away, screaming in horror. However, unbeknownst to Mater, the light is merely a lamp placed on his tow hook by Lightning and Guido, who watch Mater's reaction with satisfaction. In his frenzy, Mater speeds all around Radiator Springs and its neighboring areas, including Willy's Butte and the Tractor Pasture. As Mater starts to lose energy, he slows down, realizing the Ghostlight is actually just a lamp. Mater's friends reveal their trick and have a good laugh, but Doc warns Mater of the Screamin' Banshee, before everyone rushes to sleep, once again leaving Mater out alone. Following the credit sequence, Mater finds himself under the Screamin' Banshee, though Mater is unaware of the giant vehicle's identity. Mater warns the vehicle of the Screamin' Banshee, before cautiously driving away, leaving the Banshee confused In Cars: Mater-National Championship, Lightning is hosting an international championship in celebration of the construction of his new racing stadium and racing headquarters. While filming a report on the event, Mater forgets his lines, and dubs the event the Mater-National championship. In the cutscene for Team Relay #1, Mater speaks with Lightning, Luigi, Guido, and Giovanni, and the group of cars agree to have a relay race. The player's team consists of Lightning, Doc, and Mater. Shortly after this event, when Lightning visits Mater with his newly acquired monster truck tires, Mater becomes jealous and wants to be a monster truck too. With help from Sarge's metal detector, Lightning tracks down spare parts, and returns them to Mater. During the night, Mater gets his new tires fitted, and he breaks through the wall of Luigi's Casa Della Tires, scaring Luigi and Guido. When McQueen confronts him, Mater refuses to take the tires off, while crushing things in his junkyard, even his own house. When Mater visits his cousins in Ornament Valley after taking the monster truck tires off, he finds them admiring a new rally car named Emma from England at the Rustbucket Stadium. The player controls Mater in all four Rustbucket Races. Following Mater's victory in Rustbucket Race #4, Emma asks Mater to show her around town. In Tailfin Pass, when Lightning meets Koji for the first time, he introduces him to Mater, who claims to speak Japanese. Mater attempts to translate Koji's remarks, and after thinking for a long time, he claims Koji seeks to race McQueen driving backwards with four flat tires while blindfolded. Though confused, Lightning agrees to a standard race with Koji. After the race, while practicing his drifting, Mater hits a bump just before the bridge and is sent flipping through the air. However, Mater sticks the landing, although slightly hurting himself in the process. Later, the player controls Monster Mater during the three Monster Truck Waypoint Races in story mode. Mater is also a playable character in the Arcade and Versus modes. He is usable from the start of the game, though some of his additional paint jobs must be purchased with Bonus Points. His stats include 2 for boost, 3 for acceleration, 4 for handling, and 4 for stability. Monster Mater is also playable in Monster Truck Waypoint Races. Monster Mater's stats include 2 for boost, 4 for acceleration, 1 for handling, an 1 for stability. The first eleven Cars Toons episodes are part of a mini series called Mater's Tall Tales. These shorts feature Mater in the lead role, and involve Mater telling a tall tale about his past to Lightning McQueen, and occasionally other listeners. Though McQueen is typically skeptical following one of Mater's stories, in all episodes except Tokyo Mater, something occurs to increase Mater's credibility. In Rescue Squad Mater, Mater tells about his career as a firefighter. According to Mater, he worked alongside a team of professionals, putting out fires. Once, when called to attend a burning building, Mater saved Lightning from a fire, and brought him to the hospital. Mater reveals that he was also once a doctor, and he performed surgery on McQueen. Lightning interrupts and claims the story is false, before a nurse drives by and greets Mater by saying, "Hello, Doctor!" In Mater the Greater, Mater tells the crowd at Flo's V8 Café about how he was once a daredevil, performing stunts such as jumping over a line of rusty cars, and holding onto an airborne plane without falling. Mater claims his biggest stunt of all, however, was jumping Carburetor Canyon. When Lightning attempts to call his bluff, Mater claims Lightning did the stunt, too. McQueen curiously asks what happened, and Mater informs him that he was not successful. As Mater leaves, he is followed by Lug and Nutty, the two pitties from his story. While Mater and McQueen are driving through the Bulldozer field in El Materdor, Mater claims to have once been a matador, fighting Bulldozers for the entertainment of others. According to Mater, Lightning was also a matador, and his red paint job naturally attracted the attention of the Bulldozers. Following Mater's story, a horde of Bulldozers begin chasing after McQueen. n Tokyo Mater, after Boost, DJ, and Wingo speed through Radiator Springs, Mater is reminded of how he was once a drift racer. Mater tells about how a towing job lead him to Tokyo, Japan, where he accidentally upset a heavily modified drift racer named Kabuto. Mater was modified by a team of allies, and the two had a drift race to the top of Tokyo Tower. Using his wits, Mater was able to emerge victorious, and his cocky opponent was stripped of his modifications. In Unidentified Flying Mater, Mater tells McQueen about how he once met a UFO named Mator. The two became fast friends, and they taught each other hobbies and abilities, with Mater learning how to fly. Scientists captured Mator, and Mater rescued him with the help of Lightning McQueen. During the military pursuit, Mator's mother abducted them, dropping Mater and McQueen off back at home. McQueen, skeptical as always, asks Mater to prove he can fly, but he drives away after Mater fails to do so. Once McQueen is gone, however, Mater begins to fly. Category:Havoc Crew